


Life Isn't Always As Sweet As His Coffee

by milkypeach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, author!wonwoo, fan!mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkypeach/pseuds/milkypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Wonwoo is a famous author under the pen name ‘Robin J.Carat’ whom not a soul knew the true identity of. Mingyu is a busy college student but also a very big fan of Robin J.Carat. The news of Robin J.Carat’s very last novel being made before they return to college to pursue a new career was revealed to the public, causing their fans to somewhat panic. Kim Mingyu grows distressed and more stressed from his classes and the depressing news of RJC. On his way to class Mingyu decided to take his time and walk the longest way so he could take time to sort his clouded mind. Mingyu was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the surprising smell of smoke, his eyes wandering until they met a figure with a cigarette in hand. Wonwoo was intriguing to Mingyu, he desired to learn more about him despite the horrendous smell of his cigarette smoke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. glass heart shards

Kim Mingyu will admit that he doesn’t know a lot of things, but one thing he does know is that he is an incredibly huge fan of Robin J.Carat and absolutely adores their novels. Which was why he became so heartbroken at the news of his favorite author writing one last book before pursuing a new career. Mingyu read the article once. Twice. Three times. Hoping that his eyes deceived him and that he completely misread the article. Mingyu researches the situation, hoping that that article was just a hoax, hoping that it was just a big lie. Much to Mingyu’s displeasure, the article was completely true, his distress evident on his face. He found several articles with similar titles.

 

**Robin J.Carat Loses Interest in Writing?**

 

**Will Famous Author Robin J.Carat Write One Last Novel Before Disappearing?**

 

**Note From Robin J.Carat To Fans About Their Last Novel Before Leaving**

 

**Fans Sad to Hear Their Favorite Author No Longer Wants To Be One Anymore!**

 

Mingyu quickly clicks the third article, reading it as fast as he could before slowing down to read the photo that was included of Robin J.Carat’s handwritten note. Mingyu always loved Robin J.Carat’s handwriting, he found it to be extremely elegant and beautiful, causing him to simply admire the note before starting to read again. He carefully read the note which said:

 

_ To my dear fans, _

_                I’m very sorry to have to tell you all this but I have decided to put my happiness first and write one last novel for you guys before leaving my scene. I will make the novel long and enjoyable for you guys before I head off and start my new career. There are many reasons I’ve decided to stop writing, two being that a few fans almost found out my true identity and also that I’m running out of inspiration. I don’t want to displease you guys with work that is unoriginal and not given my all. I love you all very dearly and hope you aren’t too discouraged because I know my work was a distraction from life for some. This chapter in my life will not be forgotten and hopefully my novels won’t be forgotten about either haha. Promise me you guys will live long and joyful lives, okay?  _ _ Here’s to the newest chapter in all of our lives! _

_ ~Robin J.Carat~ _

 

Mingyu could not believe what he was reading. His favorite author deciding to release one last novel before disappearing forever? And to make it worse, no one knows Robin J.Carat’s actual identity. There’d be absolutely no way to know how they’re doing or if they’re happy after they’re completely gone. 

Mingyu could have sworn he heard his heart shatter into a billion microscopic pieces at the thought, feeling as if they were cutting his chest and feelings like shattered glass. He felt his eyes slowly accumulate tears before he roughly wipes them away, preventing them from actually slipping onto his cheeks. Mingyu gently closed his laptop and stood up from his petite student desk in order to walk to his bed. He plopped himself onto his bed, his face hidden in his pillow after he grabs his duvet and engulfs himself completely with the soft fabric. Once under the safety and warmth of the duvet, he lets his tears fall freely before drifting off to sleep from emotional exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the kind of uneventful first chapter, I think i'll make the next chapter more entertaining and stuff will start to happen. :p thank you so much for reading !


	2. indulged in thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said that i would make stuff start happening in this chapter but i suppose i lied haha. sorry you guys, I'm pretty sure i'll make stuff start to happen in the NEXT chapter.

Mingyu slowly walked towards his university’s entrance. A swarm of students surrounding and inside the building. His mind was clouded with thoughts of regret about getting out of his cozy bed this morning, especially when the devastating news of Robin J.Carat writing their very last novel was brought to his attention last night. Mingyu felt like complete crap and he was fairly certain he looked it too. He continued treading to his first class, finally reaching the room before sitting in a seat in the back of the class as to not attract any attention to himself.

 

 _‘I wonder what career Robin J.Carat is going to go into next…’_ Mingyu pondered inside his head. ‘ _What if they end up coming to this university?! No no no, don’t get ahead of yourself Mingyu. You’re only feeding the flames of your sadness…’_

 

A load of students hurriedly enter the room, momentarily bringing Mingyu back to reality only for him to start asking himself more questions he might never get the answers to.

 

‘ _I wonder what RJC looks like. It’s a shame no one will ever know what they look like.’_ Mingyu made mental plans to try and scour the internet for any clues on Robin J.Carat’s appearance…or at least their gender.

 

The professor’s dull voice echoes through the room, simply being background sound to Mingyu as he is completely immersed in his thoughts.

 

‘ _When is this freaking class going to end?’_ Mingyu asked himself aggravatedly before checking his wrist watch. ‘ _Twenty minutes..’_ he said mentally as an answer to his own question.

Mingyu starts to think of his next class; yesterday his teacher stated nothing of real importance would be taught because it would be more of a review day for the class. Mingyu decided he would take the longest way while walking to his next class.

 

He looked at his watch again. ‘ _Five minutes_ ’ His mind started to wander again before he heard books slamming closed by obnoxious students in the class, signalling that there’s most likely only one minute left. Mingyu stood up slowly, grabbing his backpack to put back on as impatient classmates started opening the door to leave. The bell finally rang seconds later and all the students, including Mingyu, abandoned the classroom.

 

Silently, Mingyu started to walk the longest way to his next class. He was so immersed in his own thoughts once again that he almost didn’t realize that the area he was walking at the moment was quiet and peaceful. He sighed, looking around the area as he strolled. His eyes caught the sight of an ashtray near a wall, some cigarette butts sticking out from it. Mingyu did not know there was an ashtray on campus but he continued to trudge to his class. Mingyu unconsciously started to muse again, making his walk seem faster than it actually was. Mingyu exhaled before going into his class a couple of minutes before the bell rang. He took a seat in the back of the class once again, indulging himself in his thoughts some more. The rest of his day continued exactly like that until he got back to his dorm, his weary body making contact with his bed.

 

When Mingyu awoke from his nap, his mind flooded with questions about Robin J.Carat and considerations of taking the long ways to his classes once more tomorrow. Mingyu went to his desk and opened his laptop to start researching Robin J.Carat for the millionth time in his entire life. Mingyu found absolutely zero new information about his favorite author, causing him to let out a breath of defeat.

 

“Urgh! Why can’t i find any info about them!” Mingyu verbally expressed his frustration about the situation.

  
After Mingyu calmed down he finally decided to read the note that J.Carat wrote again. Well, to be honest, he re-read it at least four times before closing his laptop and heading straight back to his once-warm-bed. As soon as he got under his soft covers, he started to fall into a somewhat sorrowful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this story, my babes :')


	3. mysterious man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my dudes, i tried to write a long chapter this time :^)

Mingyu woke up to the ugly sound of his phone alarm, just as he had a wonderful dream of Robin J.Carat writing a letter to their fans that their career-change was just a little joke. Mingyu groaned before reluctantly getting up and off of his cozy bed to get ready for his classes. He walked to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was adorned with slight eye bags and an overall sickly look despite all the sleep he’s been having.

 

“You look like crap.” Mingyu whispered to himself, craning his body closer to the mirror to see the damage done by his sadness.

 

His fingers gently massaged his eyes to try and see if that would get the sleep out of them. But much to his dismay, it only made his eyes slightly more watery. Mingyu let out a sigh of defeat before he continued to actually get ready, making a mental note to still look as alright as he could because he absolutely hated looking like garbage.

 

~~ **> > **~~

 

Mingyu decided to dress in something simple: a white tee, blue jeans with the ankles rolled, and black high top converse shoes. He also decided to wear a face mask to cover half of his face for the day.

 

As Mingyu was walking to his college, his mind was clouded with stressful thoughts. A few being that he remembered he hasn’t been doing his homework for a couple of days and he also hasn’t eaten. He came to the conclusion that he would either have to work on all his late assignments tonight or during his classes. Mingyu was to caught up in his thoughts he wasn’t truly paying attention to where he was walking. A sudden hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts with a slight jolt, his head quickly turning to see who the hand belonged to.

 

“Hey dude, what’s up with the medical mask?” Mingyu’s friend asked, a happy grin displayed on said-person’s face.

 

“You almost scared the crap out of me, Soonyoung!” Mingyu stated as he clutched his chest to add dramatic effect, a smile instantly forming on his face as he’s accompanied by his happy-go-lucky friend.

 

“Haha sorry.” Soonyoung said in reply, retracting his hand from Mingyu’s shoulder to scratch the back of his head as he laughed lightly.

 

Mingyu and Soonyoung’s pointless conversation continued until they reached campus, finding that they had several minutes until their classes started. Soonyoung started walking towards their group of friends, Mingyu walking beside him. The instant they stood with the group, the volume got louder, since Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan were reunited. Mingyu was smiling wide enough for his canine teeth to peek out. Not that anyone could see, for his face mask covered his nose and mouth. Being with his group after two days of not contacting them resulted in his thoughts being solely on them and their goofy conversations.

 

“Hey, do you guys know who that is?” Jeonghan suddenly interrupted, causing the whole group to look in the direction Jeonghan was looking. Everyone was intrigued, the person of interest was wearing mostly grey and black clothing.

 

“He looks so cool” Mingyu mumbled as he watched the man go inside, curiosity flooding over him.

 

For the past two minutes, all the group had conversed about was that person and how they might be new because none of them have seen him around campus before. Their conversation stopped after the bell rang, each of them heading to their classes. As Mingyu headed towards his class, he found himself scanning around for the mysterious boy. Mingyu found himself slightly disappointed that he hadn’t found the guy. Once Mingyu walked into his first class, he took a seat in the back of the class and started working on one of his assignments. The late bell rang and the teacher’s monotonous voice filled the room. Mingyu only looked up about three times and saw several students either sleeping or doing anything else rather than listening to the teacher. Mingyu only had half of his work done once the bell rang for the end of class. He put everything in his book bag, and followed the loud crowd of students out the door. Mingyu honestly liked clearing his mind by going the long way to his next class and started walking that way once again today.

 

Mingyu didn’t expect to see a soul at the only ashtray he’s seen on campus but was shocked when his nostrils filled with the scratchy and foul smell of cigarettes, his face mask doing nothing to keep him from smelling the horrid stench. His eyes landed on the back of the man that him and his friends were curious about earlier that same day. Mingyu had to admit that he absolutely hated the smell of cigarettes but there was something about the mysterious person that made Mingyu pay no mind to it. Mingyu hadn’t realized that he was staring until his eyes made contact with another pair of eyes a couple meters away. Mingyu was extremely embarrassed that he was caught staring by the man. His burning cheeks luckily hidden by his medical mask, but he had no protection from the thick atmosphere. Mingyu found his mouth turning dry and his breath held as silence was all that could be heard, besides the sound of tree branches rubbing against each other.

 

“Did you want one?” The man’s deep voice broke the silence. Mingyu let out his held breath and watched as the man looked away to grind his cigarette butt into the ashtray only to immediately look back at Mingyu afterwards.

“Um. Sure.” Mingyu answered.

‘ _What the hell.. I don’t smoke! I’m such an idiot! I’m gonna make a fool out of myself in front of this dude!’_ Mingyu said internally as he walked to stand beside the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, spicy bois. thank you so much for sticking with my wild ass and reading my ff ! ILY <3


	4. his name is Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy reading my story, my sweet-peach-dudes ! <3

Mingyu was standing awkwardly next to the man, both of them obtaining cigarettes in hand. Mingyu desperately wished to know the man’s name, but he pondered on how to ask in the least awkward way possibly. Mingyu was staring at the cigarette in his hand before the man began to speak.

 

“Hey, do you happen to have a lighter?” The man asked, looking up at Mingyu.

Mingyu turned his head to look at the man. “Uh.. I don’t. I’m sorry.” Mingyu apologized to him.

The man sighed and put his cigarette in his pocket. Mingyu was busy thinking about how much shorter the man was than him and how he caught a whiff of the man’s scent: cigarettes and coffee. By the time Mingyu came back to reality, he saw the man walking away. Mingyu slightly panicked, his desire to know the person’s name over-coming him.

 

“My name’s Mingyu, by the way.” Mingyu had blurted out when the man was a couple of feet away.

 

The man stopped in his place and turned around. “My name is Wonwoo. And by the way, if you don’t start heading to class, you’re going to be late.” A faint, almost unnoticeable, smile could be seen on Wonwoo’s face, making Mingyu realize the man hadn’t displayed many expressions during their couple of minutes of getting acquainted and when he was seen walking onto the college campus. Wonwoo started walking the opposite way of Mingyu before disappearing into a crowd of scurrying students trying to make it to class before they’ll be marked tardy. Mingyu started strolling to class, his thoughts only consisting of Wonwoo and how curious he was about him.

 

~~ **> >** ~~

Mingyu was sitting in his last class of the day, his hands fiddling with the cigarette Wonwoo gave him. Many things were going on through Mingyu’s head and quite a few questions he wanted answered.

 

‘ _His name is Wonwoo..._ _I wonder what classes he takes. What does he do in his free time?Wait a minute..Why am I so curious about Wonwoo? Wonwoo..That’s a nice name, actually...’_ Mingyu’s thoughts continued like that for the rest of the class, his rosy and heated cheeks being shielded by his face mask. The end bell rang and all the students began shutting their books and speaking loudly, causing Mingyu to be pulled out of his thoughts. He slung his backpack on and slowly walked out the class door before he strolled towards the campus exits. In the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure, his head quickly shooting in that direction. Mingyu spotted Wonwoo walking off campus, a small smile found its way on Mingyu’s face as he was about to try and catch up with Wonwoo but Seokmin seemed to have came out of nowhere and stood before Mingyu.

 

“Yooo last week you promised to hang out with us and you better not bail like last ti-” Seokmin was rambling on with a smile on his face to Mingyu. Mingyu found himself not listening as he craned his neck to watch the direction Wonwoo went in only to be startled by Seokmin’s hand waving in front of his face.

 

“What are you looking at, Mingyu?” Seokmin’s curiosity was evident on his face as he turned to look in the direction Mingyu was so focused on.

 

“Um.. Nothing..But wait, what happened?” Mingyu looked back at Seokmin as he turned back to face him.

 

“As I was saying, you promised to hang out with all of us last week and you better not bail like you did last time! We're hanging out tomorrow, okay?” Seokmin said happily before patting Mingyu’s shoulder and walking away.

 

Mingyu watched Seokmin walk away before heading towards the direction he last saw Wonwoo heading in only to be met by either an empty area or huge crowds of college students. Mingyu sighed before heading to the supermarket to buy instant ramen to make for the next couple of days.

 

~~ **> >** ~~

 

It was 11:00 pm and Mingyu had finished his assignments by half-assing them and he was now laying lifeless in bed, all his lights turned off. His thoughts crashed over him like a huge wave.

 

 _‘What does Wonwoo like to do? Does he like books? I wonder who his favorite author would be.’_ Mingyu just triggered his memories of Robin J.Carat.

 

‘ _I can’t let myself get as bad as those two days again. I have to focus on school and shit. I have better things to focus on.’_ Mingyu’s thoughts kept running on like water out of a broken faucet until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i find myself writing better at like 2 am


	5. through the cafe window

It was Saturday morning and Mingyu had very important plans to hibernate the whole weekend, his week absolutely draining his energy and he had to gain it back. Plus, he thought there would be a high chance that Wonwoo would appear in one of his dreams if he slept the entire weekend. But suddenly, much to Mingyu’s displeasure, the annoying ring and vibration of his phone went off. He decided to ignore it, nothing was more important than his slumber. It was only seconds later when his phone rang again, and then there wasn’t any time between the several rings that followed after. 

 

_ ‘I swear if it’s a group chat, they’ll never hear the end of it..’  _

 

Mingyu picked up his phone from the corner of his bed, his dark room making the phone light seem extremely bright when he opened it. He opened the text message app and found the group chat, quickly scrolling to the top of the messages because his eyes burned like hell from the bright light and he only wanted to read what was important. The chat was filled with rubbish messages of jokes and memes, the very beginning of the messages containing the real reason the chat was created. 

 

**Soonyoung**

_ Where and when are we going to hang out? :^) _

 

**Seokmin**

_ How about we walk around and have a good time ^^ _

 

**Seungkwan**

_ Why did you idiots make a group chat so early in the morning? _

_ I’m trying to get my beauty sleep!! _

 

**Jeonghan**

_ Yeah, some of us are trying to sleep. _

 

**Soonyoung**

_ I guess you two don’t want to hang out with us >:’^( _

 

**Seokmin**

_ Is everyone else asleep? _

 

Mingyu skimmed through the rest of the texts, his retinas adjusted to the bright light by now. Everyone else in the chat has responded, in one way or another, so he assumed they were all wide awake by now. He was about to shut his phone before the mention of his name caught his attention. 

 

**Seokmin**

_ Should we just figure out what we’re gonna do today when we meet up?? _

 

**Minghao**

_ I think we should _

 

**Jun**

_ Where are we going to meet up? _

 

**Soonyoung**

_ I think Mingyu is still sleeping… >:^) _

 

**Seungkwan**

_ Ok and  _

 

**Soonyoung**

_ How about we surprise Mingyu  _

_ Let’s meet up at his place >>>:^) _

 

**Dino**

_ Wow, you’re wild _

 

**Hansol**

_ I’m down _

 

**Joshua**

_ C’mon guys, what if Mingyu has something important to do today? _

 

Mingyu kept reading the rest of the messages, eventually the majority agreed to meet up at his place. That meaning everyone else will follow along and come to his place. Mingyu groaned loudly out of frustration, all he wanted was some sleep. He rubbed the night stars out of his eyes before getting off his bed slowly. Mingyu had to get ready quickly since he couldn’t be sure when anyone would arrive. 

 

**~~ >>~~**

 

Mingyu found himself to be very lucky because when his friends busted into his room, he was already dressed. Every time they barge into his room, he’s filled with regret about giving them a key to his place for emergencies because they never use the damn key for real emergencies. 

 

“Are you ready yet?” Chan questioned Mingyu excitedly. 

After Chan asked, a flood of questions and statements came afterwards from all of the friends in the group. The noisy blabbering went on for a full minute before Seungcheol had to raise his voice to hush them. 

 

“You guys are being too noisy. We have to be polite! We’re in Mingyu’s place.” Seungcheol told the now-quiet-group. Everyone tried their best to be noiseless as Mingyu tied his shoes. 

 

Mingyu’s bright smile signalled to the group that he was ready to go, the group speeding outside in a cluster as Mingyu followed behind. During the travel to who-knows-where, Mingyu was listening, without much focus, to the conversation between Jihoon and Jeonghan. The strong smell of coffee pervaded the air and colorful chatting could be heard, causing Mingyu to scan the area, a humble cafe found in his vision. He looked forward before quickly turning his head back to the cafe, his eyes landing on the unexpressive face of Wonwoo. Mingyu felt a small amount of heat rush to his ears from just looking at his emotionless face. 

 

_ ‘He looks so cool.’ _ Mingyu thought to himself. He continued to watch Wonwoo while walking, luck being on his side as the group was strolling at a casual speed. Mingyu studied how Wonwoo was quickly writing in what Mingyu assumed to be a notebook. Mingyu heard someone in the group speak with a happy tone and the group's pace sped up, causing him to have to keep up and leave the cafe far behind. 

 

**~~ >>~~**

 

Everyone sat in a fast food restaurant, talking about what to do as Mingyu was thinking about Wonwoo. 

 

‘ _ Why am I so interested in him? Well...he is handsome and he looks amazing..’  _

Mingyu suddenly heard his name come out of Soonyoung’s mouth, his attention being brought back to the group.

 

“Haha, Mingyu was zoning out!” Soonyoung laughed with his goofy smile plastered on his face. 

 

A smile was on Jun’s face as he curiously asked “What were you thinking about, dude?” 

 

Mingyu smiled passively, his hand giving a small wave to the group. “It was nothing, just about classes and stuff. Y’know?” 

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, stressfully discussing their class problems and struggles amongst each other, Mingyu successfully focusing on the group rather than his thoughts of the beautiful and serene male named Wonwoo. 

 

**~~ >>~~**

 

Mingyu was laying in bed after hanging out, the group not really doing anything particularly fun during the day. Mingyu’s thoughts wandered to Wonwoo again, his stomach actually feeling a little bit fuzzy at the thought of the male. Mingyu couldn’t quite answer his question of why he was so fascinated with him. 

 

_ ‘He’s cool and seems so admirable..I really want to be his friend but does he even want friends? He invited me to smoke so..’ _ Mingyu’s eyes drifted to the cigarette he still had that was placed on his bedside dresser.  _ ‘He must not be totally antisocial or anything...’ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i kept you guys waiting for so long. i'm really sorry. things keep happening in my life and I'm stressing out and shit, u kno? anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter ;^) i tried to make it kind of longer for you guys since i feel really bad about keeping you waiting !! 
> 
> love you guys <3 ! :^)


	6. you remind me of a puppy

    Mingyu didn’t get much sleep, for his thoughts were filled with Wonwoo. Mingyu actually felt sort of guilty for liking Wonwoo as much as he does, but he decided to ignore that heavy feeling of guilt. 

 

_     ‘Does Wonwoo even swing that way? Would there be any way for me to find out? Does Wonwoo even have social media?’  _ Mingyu asked himself. 

 

    He quickly grabbed his phone, desperate to answer his last question. Mingyu searched Wonwoo’s name on instagram, hopeful to find an account with his face as the profile picture or anything. Mingyu was frustratedly looking through several accounts on instagram, not finding one that seemed to belong to his Wonwoo. Mingyu didn’t have Wonwoo’s last name, making the search be in vain. Mingyu eventually gave up, realizing that he won’t find Wonwoo’s social medias and that what he was doing was somewhat stalker-ish. 

    ‘ _ Ugg, what do I do today? Should I go to that cafe I saw Wonwoo at? NO! Why would I do that?! I need to stop with all this Wonwoo crap!!’  _

 

    Despite his thoughts, Mingyu got dressed to go walking around. 

 

    ‘ _ I will not go to the cafe. I will not go to the cafe. I will not go to the cafe…’  _ Mingyu repeated in his head like a mantra as he left his apartment. Mingyu convinced himself that this is simply a stroll around, maybe stop by a public park, maybe go to a place and eat cheap noodles. But  **NOT** go to the cafe!

 

    Mingyu’s walk was tranquil, his thoughts on nothing particular… Okay. Tranquil was a lie... Maybe his thoughts were all on Wonwoo... _ Maybe _ … Mingyu honestly didn’t know what came over him! Strangers don’t suddenly see a stranger and get obsessed with them! Or did they? Mingyu would have to ask his friends. 

 

_     ‘How am I going to word the question without making them suspicious? Noooo… They’re going to catch on…. HECK!! Maybe I’ll say I’m asking for a friend? Yeah.. That sounds believable!’  _

 

    As Mingyu was plotting how he’d ask his friends the embarrassing question, he started texting the group chat. He was unsure how to ask them to meet up with him over text.

 

    He started typing:  _ Hey guys, I have a burning question!! I need to see you guys soon! _

 No no no. That sounded suspicious. A bit nerve wracking.  __ Mingyu honestly didn’t know how to ask them to meet up with him. As he was texting several variations of the same text, he sat on a bench he spotted. Mingyu kept texting, never sending the messages. He felt too embarrassed about it. Mingyu put his phone back in his pocket before sitting in a position so he could rest his elbows on his thighs, putting his face in his hands.

 

_     ‘Maybe I shouldn’t tell them.. No, they’re my friends and they can help me! No but they’re going to make a big deal out of it… Or maybe not? Ugh..’  _

 

    As Mingyu was internally fighting with himself he almost didn’t hear the person sitting next to him cough. 

 

_     ‘Since when was someone sitting next to me? Oh no.. I hope they don’t ask me what’s wrong…’  _

 

    Mingyu sat up and looked over at the person once spoke, knowing who it was before he looked up. He breathed in the dry smell of cigarette.

 

    “Hey. Mingyu, right? Are you okay?” Wonwoo asked curiously. 

 

    Once Mingyu had looked at Wonwoo, they made eye contact. Mingyu felt like he couldn’t breathe and his body went stiff, be it from the embarrassment of his current infatuation asking him if he’s alright or the feeling of being caught. But caught doing what? Oh yeah.. Stressing out over said man. Had he read the text Mingyu couldn’t word properly? 

 

    The eye contact lasted a couple more seconds, Mingyu unconsciously started to study every detail on Wonwoo’s face. The way Wonwoo’s eyes were shaped. The way Wonwoo’s cheekbones added a dangerous edge to him. The way Wonwoo’s whole face could instantly make anyones heart skip a beat. 

 

_     ‘How can a face look so perfect?’  _ Mingyu contemplated. 

 

    “Mingyu? The bus is here. Are you going to get on?” Wonwoo questioned, an eyebrow quirked and his mouth slightly turned up in amusement. 

 

    ‘ _ This is a bus stop bench?’ _

 

    “Huh what? The bus?” Mingyu snapped out of his thoughts and followed Wonwoo’s face as the slightly shorter male stood up. 

    “Yeah. The bus is here. Are you getting on or?” Wonwoo said as he slowly started walking towards the bus entrance. 

 

    Mingyu didn’t know what came over him, once again, as he said “Oh. Yeah! The bus haha. I’m getting on.” And started walking after Wonwoo.

 

    Mingyu’s height allowed him to look at the shorter male’s head from above. Mingyu smiled, the lightest pink shade taking place on his cheeks. He watched as Wonwoo scanned his bus card before walking towards a seat. Mingyu used the bus, but never this particular bus, so he scanned his bus card. Mingyu sat in the seat next to Wonwoo, his body stiff just like it was when they were on the bench. 

 

    The bus started moving and Mingyu started coming up with a plan on how to get back home once Wonwoo got to his stop. From his peripheral vision Mingyu saw Wonwoo’s head turn towards him. 

 

    “You never answered my question earlier..” 

 

    Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo, Mingyu’s face displaying his confusion.

 

    “Earlier I asked if you were alright?” Wonwoo said with slight amusement displayed on his face. 

 

    “Oh.. Um.. Yeah? I’m okay, I guess.” Mingyu answered. 

 

    “I’ve never seen you on this bus before. How often do you ride it?” Wonwoo asked curiously.

 

    “Um… Kind of often..” Mingyu responded, obviously lying.

 

    Wonwoo’s face practically screamed that he knew Mingyu was lying. “Really? I’m on this bus nearly everyday and not once have I seen you on it.” Wonwoo said with a slight smile on his face. 

 

    “Maybe I’m just hard to spot?”

 

    “No, you’re a tall and attractive man. I would have spotted you.” Wonwoo said, the small smile still on his face. 

 

    Mingyu stuttered out “O-Oh. Um.. Fine..” Before rambling on “I came on this bus with you because I’ve never seen you around campus before and I wanted to know more about you and become your friend maybe and…” Mingyu kept rambling on, talking fast. 

 

    Wonwoo was smiling now, his teeth exposed, interrupting Mingyu “Haha, I guess we can be friends if you want. My stop is here so I’ll give you my number next time we see each other.” Wonwoo said as he got out of his seat. 

 

    “Okay!” Mingyu said excitedly, a grin on his face.

  
    “You remind me of a puppy. I guess you’re a big puppy.” Wonwoo laughed before getting off of the bus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to have kept you guys waiting ! ;-; I hope you like this chapter !!!!!! Pls comment what you think will happen later, bc maybe it will !! hehe :^) <3


End file.
